Monthly Woes
by Qem
Summary: Its not just girls that have a monthly problem.


Written for the Week 14 - Time at the Iyfic challenge at .

Woo, I recieved first place. I'm still in awe at the moment. o.o;

**Title:** Monthly Woes

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Contemplative? Er I know, I know, I seem to write nothing, but. o.o;

**Pairings:** Jinenji- Kagome

**Word Count:** 1408

**Summary:** Its not just girls that have a monthly problem.

Spoilers? Episode 96.

**One-shot.**

Author's Notes: ; My oneshot was originally going to be about Inu-papa with a vision of his hanyou son. Except it sucked. I honestly could not write it. I had a really vivid, wonderful scene (:P imo), that was the whole point to how I was inspired to try and work on it. That scene will always live in my head. But I can not for the life of me figure out a beginning or an end to that scene. There was a plot, I just couldn't write it.

So instead, Jinenji, came and whispered in my ear. He needs more love too, dammit. o.O;; Huggles Jinenji. Then looks at Inuyasha and goes and gives him a huggle too.

Yes its sad that I find Jenenji easier to write than Inu-papa. o.o;

For those that need a refresher, Jinenji is the nice hanyou farmer, that has large bulbing blue eyes and a brown horsey face. He grows a herb which negates Naraku's poison. He appears in two episodes, 31 and 96. His mother fell in love with a handome demon in her youth, but now lives with only her son, of whom she is fiercly protective. He's very kind, very sweet and packs one hell of a punch. o.o;

---

**Monthly Woes**

Time was important to Jinenji. He always kept careful track of the time. From when it was time to reap to when it was time to sow. Time was after all a very important concept to a farmer. A farmer needed to keep track of the seasons, to ensure that his crop was kept safe.

In spring, Jinenji would plow the ground and plant seeds, in summer he would toil beneath the harsh sun, in autumn he would bring in the harvest and in winter he would gather herbs, firewood and plan for the undesirable encounters of demon rabble and human mobs.

However, time was also important to Jinenji for another reason. He also kept careful track of when it was to be... that time.

While Jinenji was a simple fellow, easy going, friendly and forgiving. He hated it. He couldn't hate the neighbouring villagers that treated him with cruelty. However, he could and did, hate the cruel, repetitive game, that fate played with him. He hated how he needed to keep track of the all the seconds, how instead of just relaxing and simply forgetting, he had to always remember that time was ticking, until he would transform to his human form.

He hated his human form too.

**It was not just the fact that this form marked him as a hanyou.**

Like all hanyou, Jinenji was forced to be very careful when it came to managing his time. The problems his human form would cause if discovered, were immense. Those who hated him and thanks to the status of his birth, there were many that hated him, would use knowledge of that time, to take advantage of him. They would note of his weakness and plan for attacks in the future.

Whenever it came close to, that time, Jinenji would make sure to hide. Burying himself deep within stifling warm blankets. Not even allowing his beloved mother – who had loved, taken care of him, who had always loved him, had never given up on him and had seen the thrice-cursed form a multitude of times while he was growing up.

The second he felt the transformation revert, was the second he threw the blankets of and used his new found freedom to make up for the time wasted, getting back to work.

**It wasn't that the form was physically weak.**

Though for years Jinenji had allowed himself to be bullied by humans, it was not because, Jinenji was physically weak. In his normal form, Jinenji could plow easily through tough, infertile, stony ground. Though Jinenji was a peaceful person, sometimes he would gain powerful bursts of clarity. He could hurt people if he wished. Rip powerful demons to shreds. Decimate the humans that lived in the area. It was simply because he was spiritually and intellectually weak. He had no will to fight. He knew he was an abomination and he wished only to be able to live his life in peace.

It was for that reason, Jinenji tried hard to make himself seem harmless. Pain was only a fleeting thing after all, he would easily accept the taunts, the kicks, the punches, if it would oneday sink into their heads that he was harmless and had never harmed them.

His mother told him, he was an idiot and chased the bravest of the village idiots off with her broom.

It was the brave, Inuyasha who had recognised this and had shown this to the villagers. In away which allowed Jinenji to retain respect and his sense of self-decency. That didn't cause horrible nightmares to vibrate through, disturbing his sleep.

Jinenji had often wondered how Inuyasha, a fellow hanyou, had managed to deal with his time of the month and how Kagome-sama and the others of the group took to it.

**It wasn't that his human form, took up precious time that could be used for better things.**

Jinenji remembered vividly the time when that little girl had turned up on his doorstep. A pretty little thing, with a pretty little name. Rin. She was a good person, she reminded him of Kagome-sama, with her sweet kind nature. The way she was desperately trying to find a cure for her demon friend, who would be in very serious danger if she failed at her task.

He couldn't even go out past the blanket to greet her. Though he would of loved the opportunity. But how she would react to his human form would go beyond torture. Besides he never showed his human form. Not to his mother. Not to his enemies. Not even to Kagome-sama if she came knocking at his door.

All he could do was give advice. The poor little girl, she was much to delicate to be set to the task of scaling cliffs, with her tiny bare feet. He had to turn her away, to suffer the agonies of what if she slip, what if she fell, what if she was eaten.

He couldn't leave the house at this point in time and little Rin didn't have the time to wait for the transformation to be over. Her friend needed help, he needed the herb before the sun set, or her friend would be no more.

Curse Naraku and his bees.

Once the transformation had released him from its hold, Jinenji rushed out and carefully searched all around the farm and the nearby woods. It appeared the little girl had left the grounds safely, so at least he didn't have that on his conscience.

He hated his human form, because it would always be more easily accepted than he ever would.

Thank Kami, though, that Kagome hadn't come during that period of time as well. Though it was close. It would of broken the poor hanyou's heart to disappoint kind sweet Kagome.

Kind sweet Kagome-sama, the only human other than his mother to accept him easily as he was. Kind sweet Kagome who offered him her smile and her trust.

He tried to ignore the traitorous thoughts at the back of his mind, that she would have been quicker still to trust him, had she met him in his human form.

**His human form trapped him.**

Jinenji while he liked his mountain home, sometimes had a wish for something more.

He wished he could travel freely. Perhaps find a girl and bring her home. He fantasized that she would be, sweet and good and kind, just like Kagome-sama. That his mother would have tears of pride in her eyes. That they could live a simple life.

However, that would not be him. If he was human, he wouldn't be himself, for his hanyou form was how he grew up and lived his life. He didn't think a human could understand what that meant. No human could accept the demon in him, just as no demon could accept the human.

His human form killed his chance for adventure, since it would be suicidal if caught, during that time. His human form killed his chance for love, since he could only be considered attractive in one.

**His human form was perfect.**

While, even his human form did not look completely normal, to large, bulky, awkward Jinenji it was perfect. Though the shoulders were broad, the muscles were sleek. Though he always spent that time, crouched under a blanket, he knew, if he chose so, his human form could stand tall and proud. Though his hair was always tidy and neat, in his human form it was long and shiny. Though his eyes were blue in both forms, normally they were large, watery orbs, instead of bright and clear irises.

His human form was cruel, reminding him of the acceptance he almost had. His human form was something that mocked him. That held his desires just beyond his reach.

His human form reminded him that he was an abomination forced to live between two worlds, never being freely accepted in either.

The cruelest thing his mother had ever said... Once long, long ago. When the first wrinkles had begun to mar her face. When she thought her precious son, was asleep, after a long and horrible week. When the despair of knowing that her son would long outlive the limited protection she could give – or that he would die with a minimum of decades of potential wasted. When she had just broken down and admitted that truth out loud. The truth was that in his human form, he looked more like his demon father, the demon his mother had known and loved, than his hanyou form had ever did.

Jinenji wished more than anything, that he could be human all the time or not at all.


End file.
